Tougher Than the Rest
by southsidesister
Summary: Rory is leaving Stars Hollow. Lorelai needs Luke now more than ever and a dream stirs her into action.Set after Hay Bale Maze. Based on one spoiler pic for the finale. Read and review.


**Disclaimer:** All characters and situations from Gilmore Girls are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Lyrics are by Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank my lovely betas b ch19777 /b and b llanoestacado /b ! I wouldn't know what to do without you! 

Based on one spoiler pic for the finale. I started it after Hay Bale Maze, so I didn't know about Rory and Logan and everything else. Like Luke wearing his blue cap again or even Lorelai singing 'I Will Always Love You'. I am not sure if I should continue it, so please read and review!

* * *

**Thougher Than the Rest**

She awoke that morning from an amazing dream. The kind that makes you wake up with a smile on your face, and butterflies in your stomach. In her dream, he had kissed her. Passionately. And not just once. They had been walking in the sunlight, through fields of green. And he had kissed her underneath the bluest sky imaginable. Promising to never let her go again and sealing that promise with a kiss so soft, she had to be dreaming to feel it.

A loud noise from outside caused her to snap out of her daze. She sat up, and before she knew it, the reality of that particular day sank in. She sighed loudly while falling back against the pillows, hoping to remember every second of the dream she'd just had.

"Mom, what was that?!" She heard Rory open the front door, quickly followed by an "Oh my God! You've gotta see this!"

Although it was still early, the sun was shining through her curtains as she got out of bed and went to the front door. Rory was standing on the porch with a hand covering her mouth, wide eyed and laughing.

"Mom, look!" And as she joined her daughter on the steps of their front porch, she finally saw what Rory had been laughing about.

Kirk was hanging upside down from a large tree, not that far from their house. He was wearing what looked like a parachute, with the wires wrapped all around his body. He kept screaming: 'I'm okay! I'm okay!' like only Kirk could. A small crowd had gathered around him and they were trying to get him down.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "So, that's what woke me up from this wonderful dream…" she trailed off, remembering the kiss.

"What dream?" Rory asked, without paying too much attention.

"Oh. Nothing. I just had this very peaceful dream," she said as she smiled to herself. She wasn't ready yet to tell her daughter that Luke had been on her mind lately. And especially not today. This day was about Rory and nothing would come in the way of that.

"You want some coffee?" Rory asked as she went back inside. Lorelai followed her, closing the door behind them and asking dryly "Is Kirk hanging upside down from a tree?" while following her daughter into the kitchen.

Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table as Rory poured them some coffee.

"So, you ready for your big day? I thought we'd go shopping first. I need a new dress for tonight," she said as Rory put down their cups.

"Need or want?" Rory asked, while taking a sip of her coffee. Her daughter's question made her realize why she felt the need to buy a new dress.

"Well, both," she evaded the question. "We have to be back here by 5, so we have enough time to change before the festivities. But that would give us the whole afternoon to shop."

"Sounds good to me!" Rory said excitedly. "I need to take care of some stuff in New York, though. Because Logan won't be back from his trip to L.A. until next week. Can you meet me there for lunch?"

"Sure! I am looking forward to it." Lorelai smiled.

It still hadn't quite sunk in for Lorelai. New York. Rory was moving to New York. She had gotten the job at the New York Times, just like she wanted, and that was great! She had never been more proud of her than that moment when the phone rang. But now this would be her last weekend as a resident of Stars Hollow. The job at the Times required her to be in the city for at least 40 hours a week. And since Logan had some new business partners there, she and Logan had decided to find a place together.

Rory left after breakfast. She knew her mom was having a hard time with the move, even though she hid it well. They had promised to visit as often as possible. After all, New York wasn't that far away. And they would call each other all the time.

Because of Rory's move to New York, Star's Hollow was throwing a going away party for Rory. There would be a big barbecue and, of course, lots of presents. The town had been preparing for this event all week, and everyone was invited. Everyone. But nobody seemed to know whether or not Luke was coming. Even though Lorelai had tried to find out from several different sources. Always playing the casual card, but always unsuccessful.

She and Luke had been talking again. Lorelai had even gone into the diner a few times. Three, to be exact. It was hard, but she was glad. Ever since they had openly talked about their break-up and had expressed their apologies to one another, things had been better. Good, even. At times, it almost even felt like nothing had changed and they had fallen back into their roles of diner owner and coffee addict.

Almost. Because things i had /i changed. The diner owner didn't even wear his blue cap anymore. The one she had given him some seven years ago and the one he had worn for the better part of those seven years, until their break-up. But she respected that. She had to.

After taking a long shower in a futile attempt to forget this (now haunting) dream, Lorelai went to the Inn to check on Sookie. She knew how stressed Sookie could get with these types of big events, so she wanted to make sure everything was going alright. She found her in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on a chocolate-covered cake. Lorelai noticed that it was similar to the one Sookie had made when Lorelai was graduated. Only this one was much bigger and had the text 'Bon Voyage, Rory!' on it. She tried to hide the pain, but every now and then, something like this would remind her that her daughter really was moving away.

"Hey, Sookie!"

"Hey!" Sookie greeted her. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you 'til tonight!"

"Yeah. Well, Rory needed to go to New York, so I thought I'd stop by to see how things were going before I leave to meet her there for lunch," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "So, how's it going here?" Lorelai inquired.

"Everything's fine!" Sookie exclaimed. "The cake's almost done, and the salads are ready. I only need to bake the potatoes and wait for Jackson to bring by the veggies. We'll pick up the steaks and stuff when we head over to the square, where Taylor will be waiting with this giant barbeque. You are gonna love it! It's huge!! It must be about 10 feet long!"

Sookie was very excited, but Lorelai wasn't really paying attention. Instead she stared into her coffee.

"What does it mean when you kiss someone in your dream?" she blurted out.

"What?" Sookie was a little surprised by her friend's sudden change of subject.

"You've read stuff about interpreting dreams, right?" Lorelai asked with a little more desperation.

"Yeah, well…" Sookie started, but was cut short by Lorelai's question.

"So, what does it mean?" She shifted her weight nervously. She needed to know, because she had been unable to shake the feeling of last night's dream.

"Well, usually it's a sign of reconciliation. You know, when you fight with someone, you can dream about kissing that person. And that's not necessarily a sexual thing. It's more literally like kiss and make up." She looked at Lorelai questionably. "Why?"

"Well…," she started while she once again shifted her weight. "I dreamt about kissing Luke last night. And it wasn't like any other kiss. I mean, I woke up feeling like I was in love or something, even though that feeling quickly disappeared..." She was silent for a moment. "I don't know. It's probably silly," she said as she looked up at Sookie.

"Aww, sweetie. I'm sorry," Sookie said as she rubbed Lorelai's arm. "How are things with you guys now?"

"We're friends. That's it. And, I mean… I don't know." A sadness came over her. She knew she still loved him, but could she really ever be in a relationship with him? Every time this question had formed in her head, she had ignored it. Trying to be friends with him had proven to be harder than she had expected. Let alone dating again. But she missed him. And not just as a friend.

"I don't even know if he'll be at the party tonight." And with this question, she finally admitted to Sookie he had been on her mind.

"Oh, sweetie, I am sure he will be. You know he loves Rory!" Sookie assured her.

"I guess." was all she was able to say. "Alright, I better get going. Don't wanna be late for lunch."

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Sookie asked with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind," Lorelai explained with a half smile. "I'll see you tonight." And with that, she left.

"Ok. Bye." Sookie said, and resumed her work on the cake.

It had been an unusually slow day. The breakfast rush was over and there was practically no one left in the diner. He figured they were all busy with the going away party. At least this way, he wouldn't have to worry about leaving Caesar in charge this afternoon.

He had promised Liz he would baby sit Doula together with April. Liz and TJ needed to plan some things for their anniversary. Liz had told him some of their friends from the Renaissance Fair would come. It was nothing big, but it was just like Liz and TJ to wait with the planning until the last minute.

Three years. Three years since he first asked her out. Well, sort of. Three years since he first danced with her. Three years since he had first kissed her. "Wow", he thought to himself. "Had it really already been two years since she proposed?" It amazed him how things had changed so quickly.

He tried to fight the thoughts that were entering his mind. God, he missed her. Sure, they had been friends again. But that sure as hell hadn't been easy. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't let her go. The possibility of being with her had been there since the day she first set foot in the diner. Now, ten years later, he couldn't just move on and pretend he didn't care for her anymore. He started to wipe down the counter forcefully, trying to fight the memories.

As she crossed the street, she noticed she was breathing more rapidly and her heart was starting to pound heavily. She cursed herself for feeling this way. She wanted to get past this. She wished he didn't still have this effect on her.

She could see him through the window and in a flash she remembered the dream and how it felt when he kissed her. This was not helping her breathing at all (though at least it wasn't fear any more). She tried to steady her breathing by taking deep breaths before she opened the door and heard the familiar sounds of the bells above it, announcing her arrival.

The moment he looked up to her, she froze. i What in the world am I doing here/i she asked herself.

Surprised by her visit, he smiled at her.

"Hey," he said, as he stood up straight.

She closed the door behind her and made her way over to the counter.

"Hey," she said with a small smile. i Wow. He looks really good/i she thought to herself. Just like in her dream.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," he said, the surprise evident in his voice.

"You're expecting me now?" she replied with a grin. i Oh God. I did not just say that. Did I just flirt with him? I can't flirt with him! Danger, Will Robinson, Danger/i She mentally kicked herself for not being prepared enough before she came in.

He didn't know how to react. i Was she flirting with him? She couldn't be, right? Could she/i

A little embarrassed, he replied honestly, "No, I just assumed you would be busy with organizing the party. That's all." He looked down at the counter, not sure he was ready for this.

He turned away from her and as he reached for the coffeepot, he asked her if she wanted some coffee. She replied with a soft 'Sure', a little taken aback by his reaction.

They were both silent as Lorelai drank her coffee. It gave her time to figure out the best way of asking him the one thing she needed to know. After a few sips, she realized there really was no good way of asking.

"So, are you coming?" she asked carefully. She needed to get this over with, because it was killing her not to know.

"Where?" He was a bit confused.

"To Rory's going away party. I know she'd love for you to come." i Good. Use Rory as an excuse/i she thought. She didn't want it to sound like she was pleading.

He was silent. He had thought about going, but he wasn't sure he should. Things hadn't exactly been easy between them, and maybe this would be too much. Then again, she was his friend and he knew she would have a hard time having to say goodbye to Rory. And he felt he needed to be there for her. He had been mulling over this for a long time and he still hadn't made up his mind.

"I'd like it too…" she said just above a whisper, before taking another sip. She was unable to look him in the eyes. But because he was silent, she finally managed to tear her eyes away from the counter and look up into his. He was staring at her intently. A shy smile playing at his lips.

As she looked away again, she heard his voice.

"You want me to come?" he asked softly, making sure he had heard her correctly.

There was no reason to hide it now. She met his eyes again and smiled at him.

"I'll be there," he said matter-of-factly. His voice was low and reassuring.

Without saying a word, Lorelai got up and looked into his eyes one last time.

"Good," she said as she left the diner. She had to fight the urge to smile like a kid on Christmas day. He was coming. And not just because of Rory.

She was definitely getting a new dress.

The afternoon in New York had been a lot of fun. The sun was shining and somehow that made everything just a little better. Lorelai had bought a beautiful dark blue dress. It had a low halter neck with thin straps. It fell around her body perfectly, accentuating where it should. She had fallen in love with it the moment she had tried it on. Even Rory had commented on how it brought out her eyes. 

She would never admit to it, but she did a little daydreaming about Luke's reaction when he saw her in it. She quickly tried to think of something else. He probably wouldn't even notice, anyway. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't make herself believe that either.

The subject of Luke came up and Rory noticed the positive change in her mom's mood when it did. Trying to ease into the subject of Luke, she started "I was just thinking the other day. It's been almost three years since the test run of the Inn. I can't believe those years went by so fast."

"I know!" Lorelai replied, with the same unbelieving tone. She remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday. His intoxicating scent, his arms around her, drawing her closer, his lips on hers. She quickly realized that this also meant it had been nearly two years since she had proposed and he had said yes.

"You know, this morning I had a dream about Luke," Lorelai admitted, looking at Rory to see if she should continue or not. She wanted to tell her. She needed to let Rory know she still had feelings for Luke.

"And?" Rory asked curiously.

"And I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. And before I went to meet you, I went to the diner and we talked for a bit. He's coming tonight, by the way," she added.

"Wow." Rory was a bit stunned. "So, what's going on with you two?" Rory asked carefully, but with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"Nothing! Nothing's going on... It's just that… I don't know. We're friends again and I really like that. But it will never be the same as before, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But, do you want to be more than friends?"

Lorelai was silent. It hurt her to think she might never be able to get back together with him. And even if she did, wasn't there too much history?

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I really don't know."

Rory didn't want to push the subject. She knew her mother would talk about it when she was ready.

They continued their shopping and got home just in time to change for the barbeque. On their way home, they drove by the diner. Lorelai couldn't help but look inside to see if he was there. But he was not. She scolded herself for feeling disappointed. She knew exactly what it meant when she started doing things like driving by and sneaking a peek inside.

Lorelai took a warm shower to get that New York smell off of her. She hadn't thought much about the reason for tonight's party up until now. She hadn't really talked to anyone about Rory leaving. Sookie had asked and had shown a lot of support, but she was too busy with her kids and her husband.

Maybe that's why Luke had been on her mind. He would be able to say the right words. Make her feel like this wasn't the end of the world. And if none of that helped, he would wrap his arms around her and hold her. Run his fingers through her hair and try to soothe her, like he had done so many times before. And she would feel better. At least for a while, anyway. She sighed audibly when she realized that wasn't an option now.

She got out of the shower and put on her new dress. She smiled again when she thought about the real reason why she had bought it. "What am I doing?" she asked herself, as she looked herself over in the full-length mirror.

Her jewellery box was sitting on the dresser. When she opened it, she looked through it, trying to find a necklace to go with her dress. In her mind, there was only one necklace that fit very well. "Would it be too much if I wore the necklace he gave me?" she wondered. When she picked up the necklace, her mind went back to the moment he had given it to her. Everything had been so different then. They were just starting to date, getting to know this whole other side of the other. She had never been happier. But all that had changed and she had to live with the memories of those moments now. A sad smile appeared on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror one more time. "What am I doing?"

"Mom, are you ready? We should get going," Rory yelled from downstairs.

She checked herself over for the last time and made her way downstairs.

Most of the people were already there and they applauded as Lorelai and Rory arrived at the scene in the middle of the town. Everybody had gathered in front of the gazebo. There were strings of light hanging from the large, white structure and they went all around the town square. Lampposts were decorated with lights and there was a big banner hanging from the roof of the gazebo, which read 'Bon Voyage, Rory'.

Most of the people were already there and they applauded as Lorelai and Rory arrived at the scene in the middle of the town. Everybody had gathered in front of the gazebo. There were strings of light hanging from the large, white structure and they went all around the town square. Lampposts were decorated with lights and there was a big banner hanging from the roof of the gazebo, which read 'Bon Voyage, Rory'.

The sun was beginning to set and an orange-pink glow fell over Stars Hollow.

Before she was pulled into the crowd, she had quickly scanned it to see if Luke was there already, but she couldn't find him. She decided that this was not the time. Now, it was time for Rory. She put on her happy face and let herself get overwhelmed by the festivities.

Everyone had been waiting for the girls to get there before they started eating. Sookie had been right. Taylor's barbecue was at least 10 feet long and Sookie seemed to be having a wonderful time managing the grill and directing everybody. She was now handing over the grill to one of her chefs, so she could join Lorelai and Rory at the table.

A line of tables had been set up and Lorelai and Rory both took their seats and enjoyed all the lovely food that had been prepared for them. Lane and Zach joined them, as did Sookie and Jackson.

Just as they were starting to eat, they heard a loud yell. Everyone looked up, only to find Kirk flying through the air with a parachute. He had a banner attached to his leg that said: 'Good luck in NYC, Rory!'

Everybody laughed and clapped as Kirk landed (safely) behind the gazebo.

"So that was what he was doing this morning when he landed in that tree!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Thank you, Kirk!" Rory screamed to Kirk, who waved at her as he took a bow in front of the crowd.

"Ever since he tried it a few years ago, he has been wanting to do it at every event. But I always refused," Taylor started. He was now standing next to Rory and Lorelai. "Oh well, I guess he finally got his wish." He sighed deeply and turned to Rory.

"Good luck in New York, Rory." And with a nod, he walked off.

After dinner, Rory was called over to the gazebo where Ms. Patty was holding a microphone. Next to Patty was a large pile of gifts, Rory assumed were for her.

"Come over here, sweetie," Patty gestured.

"We all just wanted to wish you good luck in the big world. You've grown up so fast!" Patty sighed, clutching the microphone to her chest, as she closed her eyes.

"I remember when you were just a little girl. You had the biggest, blue eyes I had ever seen! And I knew you would be a heartbreaker. And look at you now! Ready to move in with your gorgeous boyfriend in the big city!"

Patty sounded so proud and all the things she said caused a lump to form in Lorelai's throat.

"I am so proud of you!" Patty drew her in for a big hug.

"We all are!" Sookie shouted as everybody clapped and smiled. But Lorelai only managed to put her hands together a few times. Of course she was also proud of her daughter. There was no doubt about that. But the reality of Rory moving away was starting to sink in.

Patty gave the microphone to Rory, urging her to make a speech.

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say," she started. "Thank you all so much for everything. You really didn't have to do all this," she said to nobody in particular. "I, uhm…, I haven't really prepared a speech or anything, so I don't really know what to say. I guess I just wanna thank everyone for coming tonight. Your support over the years has been amazing and I wouldn't know what to do without you. I am gonna miss everything so much! It's not like I won't ever come here again, or anything. It's just, I am really gonna miss you guys. Kirk and Taylor and Sookie and Babette, Ms. Patty…" She paused and looked around in the crowd. "Lane, I am really gonna miss you! I am gonna miss all of you guys. And mom, thank you for everything you have given me over the years. Thanks for picking Stars Hollow. I love you!"

She looked over to her mom and saw her wiping a tear away from her cheek. Lorelai was fidgeting uncomfortably, looking down at her hands. Rory handed the microphone back to Ms. Patty and walked over to her mother.

"I love you too, kid," Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter. She couldn't help but cry. Her daughter was really moving away and the one person she felt could help her deal with that was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rory asked one last time.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Go unwrap your presents. I'll be right here," she said as she pulled back from her daughter's embrace. And with a smile, Rory returned to the gazebo, where some people had lined up to hand her their presents.

Sookie rubbed Lorelai's arm. "It'll be okay," she tried reassuring her.

Lorelai gave her a half smile and looked away.

"Hey, have you seen Luke?" she asked.

"No. I didn't know he was coming," Sookie said.

"He said he would…" she trailed off, trying to hide her disappointment. The desperate need for his arms around her was getting the better of her.

A few hours had passed and she was standing near the gazebo, by herself. She was tired of everyone asking her if she was okay. She assured them that if she needed anything, she would let them know. The town was lit by hundreds of little lights. Just enough to set the perfect atmosphere for what had been a great party. Well, not really great.

Kirk, now in his role of deejay, was playing one song after another. He was a weird one, but when it came to music, Kirk knew how to work a dance floor. After his work at Liz and T.J.'s wedding some years ago, he got asked to deejay at many parties in and around Stars Hollow. And he was enjoying every minute of it.

The night was coming to an end and Luke had not showed up. He had told her that he would. He had told her, but he wasn't there. This had been an emotionally tiring day and she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to go to the diner and yell at him. Tell him he was being a jerk. Tell him he had no right to treat her like this. But she felt the tears sting her eyes once more tonight. How could he do this to her? Was he really that clueless? Maybe something was wrong. Maybe something had happened.

Great. Now she was starting to get worried. Damn him.

Just as her mind started to race, she heard the crowd starting to whisper. She couldn't make out what they were talking about, so she made her way over to where everyone was standing.

And there he was. Looking like he always did: clad in jeans, flannel and with his baseball cap on backwards. Somehow that look eased her mind a little. She couldn't quite put her finger on it yet, but at least he was there. She felt herself starting to get a bit angry. Why was he so late? He must have known the party would include a barbecue. It was already 10.30pm!

Instead of letting these feelings get the best of her, she decided she would allow him a chance to explain. After all, she could just be overreacting.

Luke was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He hadn't seen her yet, but he had spotted Rory and was now on his way over to her. She couldn't overhear them talking, but she saw Rory's eyes light up as soon as she saw him. He handed her the flowers and gave her a hug. The whispers in the crowd had died down some and everyone continued with whatever it was they were doing.

Ms. Patty and Babette went over to talk to Luke. She assumed they had also wondered why he showed up this late. She didn't blame them. She also wasn't sure whether or not she should make her way over there. Should she go talk to him? It was after all a party for her daughter. She decided to get a snack first. She hadn't eaten much all day and her stomach was starting to growl.

She was talking to one of the servers when she heard his voice behind her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she said, without turning around to face him. "You made it…" She trailed off, as she put another crab cake on her plate. This time she turned around. She wasn't gonna show her disappointment now.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," he started. "I was babysitting Doula this afternoon with April, because Liz and T.J. had some planning to do for their third anniversary. And before I know it, they were begging me to come to dinner with them. And I swear, I tried to brush them off, but they wouldn't let me go. And April wanted to spend some more time with her cousin, so I couldn't find it in my heart to say no. I'm so sorry." His eyes were big and she could read the apology in them. His tone was almost desperate, as if he was afraid she would be mad.

"It's okay," she heard herself say. "I'm just glad you're okay. I mean, this afternoon in the diner, you told me you'd come tonight. So, I knew you would have a good reason for not being here." She was basically just thinking out loud at this point, unable to look him in the eye.

He noticed she was getting a bit uncomfortable, clutching her plate so hard, her knuckles were turning white. He could also still see the remainder of some tears on her cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" He touched her arm without thinking about it. Trying to soothe her somehow, knowing this 'going away'- party must have been hard on her. His touch surprised her, but his warm hand on her exposed arm made her look into his eyes. She couldn't help but smile up at him.

"I'm fine," she lied, even though a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders the moment she laid eyes on him. Or so it seemed.

"You want something to eat?" she asked, pointing at the wonderful spread of food.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I just had dinner, remember?"

"Right. Right, I forgot." She smiled again, and this time she meant it. All that mattered now was that Luke was here.

They spent some time talking near the food tables. Luke was telling her about his day with Doula and April and how much Doula has grown over the past few weeks. After a while, some other townies had joined them.

The night's air felt like a warm blanket. It was still just May, but the weather had been beautiful for days. All around the square, people were dancing to the music Kirk was playing. Rory had pulled her Mom away from the crowd to tell her about the flowers Luke had given her. She felt the need to also mention that the first thing Luke had asked after he had given her the flowers had been "Where's your Mom?" This brought a smile to Lorelai's face.

"He did?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

Rory noticed the sudden excitement in her mother's voice.

Lorelai couldn't help but glance over to him, and at that moment their eyes locked. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before smiling at him. She focused back on her daughter, who was now smiling at her.

"So, that's why you wanted to buy a new dress, isn't it?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrows.

Lorelai just smiled. "I'm gonna miss you," she said, giving her daughter a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, too."

He saw her looking at him from across the field. She looked more beautiful than ever, in his eyes. Her long, black curls falling on her shoulders, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Damn Liz', he cursed his sister for not letting him come here sooner. He excused himself from the group that had gathered around him and went over to where Lorelai and Rory were standing.

She saw him walk up to her. His broad shoulders moving slowly in the dark of the night. He looked so handsome, the way the light was falling on his face. Before he reached them, Rory was called away by Lane. She gave her mom a wink before she left, knowing very well that Luke was coming over to talk to her mom, anyway. Lorelai sighed with a smile and prepared herself for another conversation with Luke. Before she knew it, Luke was standing behind her.

"She looks happy," he said. Motioning to Rory, who was now holding one of Lane's babies.

"She does. She is," Lorelai smiled, but with a hint of hurt in her tone.

He eyed her closely, noticing every breath she took. It was a craft he had perfected over the years. "You don't have to pretend it's easy, you know…" He spoke softly, trying to make her realize she could still lean on him.

She had her arms wrapped tightly around her body. His words touched her. Deeply. How could he still see right through her like that?

"I know…," her voice broke. The emotions of the day were ready to break out as she felt her eyes sting. She couldn't turn around, but he could see a tear falling down her cheek. He placed both hands on her shoulders and softly urged her to turn around. She didn't resist. Without looking at him, she wrapped her arms around his body and leaned her head against his chest. She couldn't fight the tears anymore, and she was sure her tears weren't only because of Rory.

He was a bit surprised by her sudden outburst of tears, but he held her. Slowly running his hand through her hair. Soothing her the best way he knew how.

"Hey…, it's okay. Shhhh." He was now slowly swaying to the music. "It's gonna be alright."

He loved the closeness of her body. He loved the fact that she could still turn to him for comfort, even though they had been through so much.

She pulled back and with a tearstained face, smiled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No. Don't apologize. It's okay." With his thumb, he tried to wipe away some of her tears. "It's okay."

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

The familiar beats of Kirk's next songs moved him into action.

"Hey," he started. He wasn't sure how to ask her this, but it was now or never. "You wanna uhm… You wanna dance?" he asked shyly. He had his hands on the small of her back as she rested her head on his chest. He almost couldn't look her in the eye, but before she had even said a word, here eyes had given her away. She looked down, before smiling at him.

"I'd love to," she replied.

He took her hand in his and they made their way through the crowd. The whispers that had started when Luke first came to the party started back up . People all around were talking, looking at them and some were even pointing at them. But she didn't care. She recognized the song and it almost made her tear up.

_Well It's Saturday night  
you're all dressed up in blue  
I been watching you awhile  
maybe you been watching me too_

As he put his arm around her waist, she rested one hand on his shoulder and put the other one in his hand. They slowly started to dance to the beat of the song. All of a sudden they were back in time. His cologne intoxicated her. His warm breath on her skin made her week in the knees as she felt him pull her a little closer to him.

_So somebody ran out  
left somebody's heart in a mess  
Well if you're looking for love  
honey I'm tougher than the rest_

She felt his eyes on her body and she knew she had to say something. "I never expected you to be such a great dancer. I mean, I was pretty stunned when you asked me to dance at Liz and T.J.'s wedding." She smiled remembering the first time they had been this close to each other.

_Some girls they want a handsome Dan  
or some good-lookin' Joe on their arm  
Some girls like a sweet-talkin' Romeo_

"I can't believe that is exactly 3 years ago, tomorrow," he replied. "So much has happened since then." A hint of regret managed to get through, even though he tried his best to keep smiling. He was now drawing lazy circles on her lower back. She never expected this to happen. Last night, it was still all just a dream. But the memory of that dream, and the reality of being in Luke's arms now made her a bit dizzy.

_Well 'round here baby  
I learned you get what you can get  
So if you're rough enough for love  
honey I'm tougher than the rest_

"Thanks, Luke." She looked up in his eyes. He wasn't sure what she was referring to. But before he had a chance to ask, she added "For being here." She paused. "I really needed you here tonight. And when you didn't show up…," she didn't continue.

I'm sorry…," he started.

_The road is dark  
and it's a thin thin line  
But I want you to know I'll walk it for you any time_

"I miss you," Lorelai said softly. She felt this was the right time to tell him, but there was still a tremble in her voice. Being in his arms like this made the feeling that much stronger.

_Maybe your other boyfriends  
couldn't pass the test  
Well if you're rough and ready for love  
honey I'm tougher than the rest_

By now, Babette was instructing everyone to leave the dance floor.

_Well it ain't no secret  
I've been around a time or two  
Well I don't know baby maybe you've been around too_

She looked into his eyes, but she had a hard time reading them. That hadn't happened often. She felt him pull her closer. She could feel his breath on her skin and his heartbeat on her chest.

Without saying a word, he lowered his head and waited.

_Well there's another dance  
all you gotta do is say yes_

_  
_She closed her eyes and as his cologne intoxicated her once more, she let her lips brush against his. The feeling of his lips on hers made her remember her dream and with it, she felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Her body relaxed leaning into his.

_And if you're rough and ready for love  
honey I'm tougher than the rest_

She pulled back to look at him, hoping that she would be able to read his eyes this time. And she could. In them, she saw the love she had once known before. The adoration only he could show and the need only he could desire. All the while, never stopping to sway to the music.

_If you're rough enough for love  
baby I'm tougher than the rest  
_

"I miss you too."

She smiled up at him, moving her hands behind his neck as she pulled him close for another kiss.

As they moved to the soothing sound of the harmonica during the end of the song, Lorelai spoke again.

"Thank you for wearing the blue hat tonight." She smiled at the thought of him wearing it again for the first time after the break-up.

"Thank you for wearing the necklace," he returned.

As the song came to an end, Luke took Lorelai's hand in an attempt to leave the dance floor. It was only then that they realized they had been the only ones left dancing. All the townies had been watching them all this time from the sidelines. And they were now clapping, with smiles on their faces. Rory and Sookie were looking extremely excited.

Luke and Lorelai turned to each other and revelled in the feeling of being close to one another after such a long time.

"They really are crazy," Luke grunted, as they walked off the dance floor.

"Yes, they are," Lorelai replied. She smiled to herself. 'Some things will never change,' she thought.

* * *

_Please read and review. I need to know if I should continue._


End file.
